


American (angel)

by Sieux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieux/pseuds/Sieux
Summary: The day Kyungsoo touched Jongin’s wings, a loving breeze was playing with the leaves of the trees that surrounded his swimming pool.





	American (angel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there. This is my second time trying to write in English, so I hope everything's okay language-wise. This was hardly inspired by a friends' story about fallen angels, but this one has a whole different tone to it. It was written to be soft and warm while I listened to Lana del Rey's "American" song. I hope you can enjoy it as much as I did. And I hope everyone's doing fine. Please remember to be well.
> 
> thanks for reading~

The day Kyungsoo touched Jongin’s wings, a loving breeze was playing with the leaves of the trees that surrounded his swimming pool.

Jongin swayed his legs in the clear water with immense tranquility and a half-smile in his pretty face laid to the sky. He was singing a melody between his lips, his eyes were half-closed under the invincible sunlight. The water around his feet bubbled happily, sparkling in the summer heat, and the air seemed to vibrate hot scents of chlorine and trimmed grass.

It was the perfect view, thought Kyungsoo to himself, sitting carefully and silently beside him. Jongin’s wings poured around him, outspread and shining in the tan warmth. Birds passed in the pure blue sky. Far away, a cicada died in the shadow.

Jongin’s wings were wide and seemed to move gently at times, shining in a paradisiac splendor. Feathers varied in colour, between maroon, beige and white, and they were long and glossy under the sun. They sprouted from the middle of his back in a suggestive spot, where his tan skin turned reddish purple—soft, sensitive and inflamed. There were wounds with the shape of nails around it. Kyungsoo blinked, thinking deeply of Jongin’s pain. But the angel seemed infinitely happy now, and Kyungsoo bathed in his joy, horrified by his beauty.

The first touch was shaky and uncertain, but, in time, it happened—the wings stopped moving immediately.

The feather was gentle and soft to Kyungsoo’s fingers, covered in sweat, but Jongin was frightened, suddenly scared, as if he had just hit the Earth—his wings didn’t know touch.

Kyungsoo, very human, apologized in the silence filled with the calm sound of the water being stirred with the pair of feet. The cicada screamed still. Not a cloud in the blue skies. Shining lemonades dissolved on the table.

Then Jongin denied with his head, smiling prettily. His hair hanged in the wind like a wave from a deep sea. He was so happy to be there, anyway… Besides, he owed that to Kyungsoo, so he thanked. He thanked eternally, like only angels can.

Kyungsoo flushed, fighting against a smile, for he had done nothing… His eyes were bewitched, stuck to that body, those wings. The feathers danced under shiny webs projected by the pool.

Jongin placed a part of his wing to Kyungsoo’s side, as if to familiarize it to being touched.

To Kyungsoo, the feathers’ presence was warm, mild and incredibly terrifying. It hypnotized him with all its colour patterns and smooth strings. Kyungsoo tended to them between his careful human hands, feeling, here and there, sudden shivers, shock waves disseminating one after the other. He couldn’t believe it.

Then the cicada stopped. A handful of leaves left their trees, laying sweetly on the pool. The wings rose, golden against the light, sliding, going up Kyungsoo’s small back. He flinched, shivering too. They swallowed him whole, slowly. Inside, it was warm, quiet and protected. Then, Jongin’s body finally embraced his—and Kyungsoo thought he might be kissing the sun.


End file.
